


peridot

by Ymile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, where darcy is sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymile/pseuds/Ymile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she dreams from her prison of a mortal life, a brief one, one where she might die</p><p>odin would never free her, and the day comes when darcy lewis wakes up from her dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	peridot

Silence.

It had been her only companion for hundreds of years, she was unsure of how long. There was no sunlight to help her, only darkness. She hadn't seen another friendly soul in centuries. But she only yearned for one. He never came.

Her hands were bound in front of her, the cuffs scratched from numerous attempts to break them. Feet chained to the rock wall. Mangled dark hair that once was as light as the sun hung in front of her face. Her lips were bloody and cracked. A layer of dirt laid on her skin. A dress that once had been green, now tatters on her body. The only thing that remained pristine was the peridot stone that hung from her neck.

Some times she wondered how she came to be here. She had moments of insanity, how could one not when you were alone for hundreds of years in the darkness? But she knew. She could never forget.

Odin put her there.

In this endless imprisonment. This void.

All because she would not abandon her husband. The only man she loved. The only one since Odin killed their sons. All to torture him.

Loki.

Her sons. Narvi. Vali. Her heart broke just thinking about them. They had been such beautiful boys, taking after both their parents with dark hair and cool skin. They were her treasures. And Odin ripped it all away from her.

She supposed she should blame her husband, he incited this punishment for killing his brother. But she knew how cruel Balder really was. Had he not tried to take her, both before and after she was bound to her husband? He certainly regretted his actions when she had ripped out an eye. Not that it mattered since his mother's magic had fixed him right away.

He was dead now, and nothing could bring Balder back. But her husband's punishment was a punishment for them all. Odin turned Vali into a wolf, a vicious savage wolf, who ripped his brother Narvi to pieces. She's been forced to watch as this happened, and when Odin chopped off Vali's head. Odin took Narvi's intestines and bound Loki with them.

Her screaming was the loudest, until Odin silenced her with a swipe of his hand. Then the snake came.

A snake was one of Loki's animals, and here it was being used to torture him. The venom dripped slowly on him. Odin watched him suffer for a while, then turned to look at her form.

"Those who would try to ease Loki will suffer as he does."

He stared at her purposefully, then left. They all left. Until it was just her and Loki, who with every drip of venom shook the earth. She could not let him suffer. She still wept for their lost sons, and could not look upon Loki's chains without falling further into grief. There was a bowl upon the ground, she used it to catch the falling poison, easing her husband's pain.

Loki couldn't speak, but his eyes spoke louder than he ever could. Her arms shook with pain, and she eventually had to empty the bowl. Poison dripped on him once more and he shook the earth with his pain.

This was how Odin found her, catching the poison and trying to soothe Loki. Needless to say, her punishment was swift. Chained, bound, and thrown into a void of darkness. But not before Odin forced her to watch as he poured the bowl of poison over Loki's head. Loki had never screamed so loudly.

That hurt her more than the chains did.

Screaming had gotten her nowhere, she'd learned quickly enough that no one could hear. And even if they did, they would do nothing.

So she succumbed. She succumbed to the darkness and allowed herself to lose who she was. Moments came to her when it all flashed in her eyes, she would try to rip and claw at anything her bound hands could, but she eventually went back to the darkness.

Here she is now. In a moment of lucidity, she recalls that sometimes, she dreams of the realm of Midgard. The mortals worshipped them, but she only ever treated them as equals. It was here that she dreamt herself to the planet Earth.

She dreamt that she was a normal mortal, unaware of where her true mind was, of who she really was.

It was peaceful.

Of course, she didn't mean to actually transport herself there, if only with the double trick Loki taught her. But she still thought she only dreamt up these people. It was Midgard in it's present form, with it's primitive technology. The people she dreamt, this Erik and Jane, were the only relief she had. They spoke of the stars and of bridges, so familiar, yet not to her Midgardian form.

What did she call herself there? She recalled wandering down a library and pulling a withered book off the shelf, opening it to find a Mr. Darcy. The name was wonderful, so she kept it.

Darcy she became, for Sigyn was only a dream.

So Sigyn fell asleep.

* * *

Darcy woke up.

She always woke up more exhausted than when she fell asleep. Nothing she ever did helped it, so she chugged down the coffee and went on her day. Ever since the Battle of New York, Jane had been recruited by Shield to continue her work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or as it was known, the Bifrost. Darcy was with her only because Jane couldn't stand having anyone else with her. Living through the Destroyer and having been abandoned in Norway together solidified a bond that Fury couldn't force her to get rid off.

But after a few weeks of having Shield scientists and agents always near her and Fury breathing down her neck Jane snapped. There was a reason she had preferred to live in an isolated town in the middle of nowhere. She'd been alone working on this project before Darcy and Erik came, and now having all these people forcing themselves on the project was too much for Jane.

* * *

"Miss Foster, these calculations don't work with this machine-" said a Shield assistant.

"Well that's because they don't go in that machine you idiot."

Darcy looked up at Jane's words, it was Darcy's job to yell at the Shield employees because Jane didn't want to yell. But Jane losing her composure over a question they were asked daily was cause for concern. The assistant continued though, "Then which machine-"

"Am I supposed to do your job for you? Am I supposed to hold your hand? No! You are supposed to be competent enough to put numbers into a machine! But you can't even do that apparently. So why don't you do me a favor and leave before I push you _into_  the machine?"

Jane was breathing hard and her eyes were blazing. Everyone had frozen in the lab while she had screamed and Darcy rushed forward. She pushed the idiot assistant and took hold of Jane's arm.

"Hey, why don't we take a break? Go to lunch? Come on."

She didn't meet any resistance when she pulled Jane out of the lab and out of the building. On the street Jane was taking deep breaths as they walked. Darcy ushered her into a small italian restaurant as Jane needed plenty of cheese and pasta.

As they waited for their food and Darcy played with her peridot necklace, Darcy asked, "So, any reason Hulk Jane decided to make an appearance?"

Jane's head had been laid on the table since they had sat down, and she raised it to look at Darcy. Her eyes glimmered with small tears and one had slipped out. Jane never cried, especially not in public, so it startled Darcy, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Her voice shook, "Everything. I can't-I can't work in there. I can't have people on me every second when I'm trying to concentrate. I can't stand  _any_  of them! None of them know the first thing about astronomy, they know less than you do."

"Don't go pointing any fingers now."

"It's just, I've wanted so badly to have people believe in what I'm doing, and instead people are using me as a means to a power. Fury only has me here because I refused to sign over any of my research. Did you know that them taking all my research in New Mexico really was theft? No legality whatsoever, and I threatened Fury with that in order to keep other scientists from my project." Jane wiped at her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised, Jane I have a political science major, it was obviously theft. Even with their claim of being good guys. If I could get my hands on Coulson I would rip his throat out. But apparently he's flying around on a big plane."

"What do you mean? Loki stabbed and killed Coulson, he's dead Darcy." Jane said confused.

"Nope." Her lips popped, "He's very alive. Took some hacking, but I managed to get to their level 8. Haven't gotten quite past that yet. You'd be surprised what Shield is hiding, it's all very clandestine."

Jane smiled, "That's quite a big word Darcy, sure you know what it means?"

"Hey, I have a degree now, that means adult words. I know exactly what it means. So shut your mouth. Open it to tell me more about you."

Jane's smile dropped, "I just, I wanted the world to take notice of what I was doing, what possibilities we could have. And now it's going to be another one of Shield's many secrets. I can't live with that."

* * *

Darcy knew they couldn't stay at Shield. Nothing would ever get done. So Darcy went into Stark Industries and managed to sneak her way into CEO Pepper Pott's office. Luckily, or unluckily, Tony Stark himself was with his lady love and she managed to get them to listen to her before she was kicked out.

"So I know you have no clue who I am-"

"No, you're the girl who tased Thor. Nice work."

Darcy was a little surprised, "Good to know I'm known for something noteworthy, but anyway, I guess you kind of know who I am, but my boss Jane-"

"Thor's girlfriend."

Pepper smacked Tony, "Shut up and let her talk."

"You know I physically cannot do that."

Pepper clamped a hand over his mouth and said, "Please continue Miss Lewis."

"My boss Jane, we are working for Shield right now on the Einstein-Rosen bridge, but there's too much pressure for Jane there. She's brilliant, but she needs her own space, and Shield is not giving her that. They want access to Asgard and have pushed her to the limit. It's been talked about in Shield that you're not too fond of Fury, so I came to you guys hoping that we could transfer over here."

Tony offered them space in his labs right away. Darcy was a little gobsmacked they agreed so quickly. She asked why and he said, "Eh, I miss point break, and hey, anything to screw Fury over is good in my books."

"So we can work here?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have some more people to talk science with. I've really only got Bruce, and he's my science bro, but I agitate him quite a bit and I need more people to terrorize. Plus, this way I can force Pepper to have more friends."

"I do have friends Tony."

"No, you're polite to people and cordial, you don't actually connect to other women for friendship. So I'm forcing friendship down your throat."

"I'm forcing you to shut your mouth."

Darcy stayed quiet only because she wasn't sure if she opened her mouth she'd say something she'd regret and then they'd be stuck at Shield. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness watching the two bicker, they were obviously in love. So why did she feel loss? Pepper turned back to Darcy, "Miss Lewis, please inform Miss Foster you are both welcome here."

She went back to the tiny apartment she and Jane shared and Jane nearly sobbed with relief. Then a giant grin grew on her face that nearly scared Darcy, but Jane picked up her phone and called Fury to scream that she quit. She hung up before he could respond.

"You realize they're going to send people over to get us right?" asked Darcy.

"That's why we need to get moving now."

They both threw clothes in suitcases and boxed what they could carry. They left behind a lot, but nothing that Shield would really want so they weren't too concerned. They had all Jane's research because she only ever kept paper records or records on her own personal equipment. Shield had nothing.

In Darcy's run down red car they sped through what they could of New York City traffic. They parked in Stark's ramp and carried their things into the building. Guards assisted them as they went up and they soon found themselves in the top floor of the tower, which had been completely remodeled since the battle. Pepper Potts was sitting drinking some wine when they appeared, she stood and greeted them.

"Tony is down in his workshop, but go ahead and put your things in the labs." She said as she smiled.

Jane nodded eagerly and went straight there with Darcy and Pepper trailing her. The labs were shiny and new, full of Stark equipment that was soon overtaken by Jane's equipment. Most of her larger equipment was still in New Mexico in Shield's possession, but Tony had access to whatever Jane needed, so she could remake what she needed. With Darcy's help of course.

While Jane was throwing herself into making the lab the way she wanted it, Darcy went over to Pepper and said, "So I know I didn't ask this, but we left the apartment Shield was having us live in and now we're kind of homeless. Is it possible we could stay here?"

Pepper informed her that she had thought of that earlier and had assigned the women two rooms in the apartments that were on the top floors. Darcy asked if she could take her things there and Pepper showed her the way. Jane didn't even notice them leave.

They were in the same hallway and Darcy dropped Jane's suitcase in her new blue room, she didn't look around too much because she wanted to put away her own things. Pepper showed her a room down the hall and Darcy dumped her suitcase on the floor before looking around. She nearly fell to the floor, instead she whirled around and grabbed Pepper in a big hug.

Darcy whispered, "It's so beautiful."

Pepper laughed, "Well I'm glad you like it so much. I liked decorating and it's only recently that I've been able to do as much as I like. Bruce was polite but declined to let me decorate and I decided to go ahead with other rooms. If you want to change the room at all feel free. I also want to show you the rest of this place."

"There's no way Jane will leave that lab for a while, so let's go."

Pepper showed her around and they stopped in the common area. The ceiling went up four floors with a balcony on each floor. The wall was a large window that looked over Manhattan with it's glittering buildings. Couches and chairs were scattered throughout the floor and the right wall was dominated by a large fireplace.

"This is such a cool place Pepper I can't even begin to thank you for allowing us to stay here." Darcy said.

"Think nothing of it, anything to get Tony to leave me alone is worth it."

"I really do want to thank you though. I don't know what would have happened if we had continued to be at Shield, I think Jane might have had an actual breakdown. Thank you."

"If you two are going to start making out wait a second I need to grab a camera." Tony's voice boomed from a balcony.

The two women looked up and stared at the man, who grinned at them.

"You know," Darcy said, "You're lucky you're to far away from me or I would have wrung your neck."

"Aw but my neck is my best park, it's where my voice lives."

"I think everyone would live if you didn't have your voice, relieved even. I'd be doing them a favor." Darcy replied.

Tony held a hand up to his chest in mock horror, "I am shocked and appalled Miss Lewis, at your tendency for violence and brutality."

"Get a little closer and I'll show you violence and brutality."

"Pepper! Why are you letting her talk to me like that? I thought you were supposed to defend me?"

She replied, "You recall that I only defend you when I choose, and I'm enjoying this. You did also invite her here so in reality this is your fault and I have no reason to defend you against something that is your own fault."

"I hate it when you use reason against me."

Darcy spoke, "Sorry to break up our love fest but I'm going to go check on Jane."

"Do you want me to show you the way back?" asked Pepper.

"No that's okay, I think I've got it."

"All right, I'll come check on you two around six, I'll deal with Tony."

"That sounds like a full time job."

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

Darcy wandered the hallways, she knew that the hallway where the labs were was white, but she couldn't find it. So she began opening doors, but all of the rooms inside were empty. With each empty space, Darcy's frustrations grew. She smacked another door to vent.

"Pardon me, Miss Lewis, but do you require assistance?"

Darcy jumped out of her skin at the unexpected british voice and she whirled around only to find no one.

"Hello Miss Lewis, I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI. I run the home. Do you require assistance?"

"Um, yes? I'm trying to find the labs but I'm totally lost."

"If you'll look to your right, Miss Lewis, there is a screen with a map provided. If you like I can accompany you."

She was still a little confused, but went with it. What did she expect from being in Stark's home?

"That would be great, thanks."

"If you'll follow the radio noise, Miss Lewis."

Music began playing softly behind the walls to her left and she followed while fiddling with her peridot necklace, JARVIS chose a classical piece that Darcy could not name but enjoyed. He led her down three hallways and one flight of stairs before arriving at the labs.

"These are the labs Miss Lewis."

"Thanks a bunch JARVIS, you're awesome and the best thing Tony has created."

"Many thanks Miss Lewis, Miss Foster is just inside. If you should ever need my assistance again, just ask."

"Okay, again thank you."

"My pleasure."

Darcy went into the labs and found Jane dumping boxes of notes onto tables,

"You know, I'm the one who has to organize those."

Jane turned and said, "I'm glad you're here Darcy, I'm looking for my blue notebook. Where is it?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"The one with the calculations from March."

"Oh you mean the one with Thor written all over it? Probably at the bottom of that pile."

Jane glared at her before searching in the pile, finding what she needed. Jane flipped through it and asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, you. Come to your room and get unpacked."

"I can do that later."

Darcy huffed, "No, you're going to do it now. You need to unpack so we can figure out what we didn't grab, and you also need to thank Tony and Pepper. I have, but you need to too."

"I know and I was going to Darcy, and I'm going to come in a minute!"

Darcy gave her an incredulous look then yanked on her arm and dragged her out. Darcy had her unpacking soon and she retreated to her own room. She jumped onto her large bed and looked up at the four posts, curtains were tied to the posts so she undid them and they fell to block all the light. The darkness was a nice reprieve from all the stress of the day. She sighed and closed her eyes, not meaning to drift off.

* * *

Her wrists were still bleeding from the latest attempt at breaking her cuffs, but they were as strong as when they were first put on. Sigyn hung her head, but turned towards light coming from next to her. A bowl had appeared with one golden apple. It was the only thing she was given to eat, water came sparingly, but the apple was the only solid thing.

She tried to not eat it, but the hunger pangs and weakness made her. There were a few times it was forced down her throat but a dark figure, her guard perhaps, but the apple always was eaten. Sigyn stared at it then grabbed it. It nearly pulsated with magic, Idunn's magic. Sigyn remembered her dear friend when she saw the apple, and wondered if Idunn knew what had happened to her.

Perhaps not.

Sigyn bite into the flesh of the apple and let the golden juice stain her lips. It ran down her neck and dripped from her peridot jewel. She could feel the magic hum within her, and she tried to harness it. To no avail though. Odin was careful about that she knew. Not a drop of magic was at her use.

It made her wonder about the fate of her husband. Odin had visited her only a handful of times, but he taunted her with words that he was dead, that he had forgotten her, their sons. She didn't know what was the truth, but then again, he visited her when she was lucid and when she was not, so who even knew if he had actually been there?

She liked to think that Loki was alive, if he was surely he would have found her by now?

"I see you had no trouble consuming the apple this year."

Sigyn looked up at the man she hated most, Odin. He looked at her with contempt, took in her dirty form and thin limbs.

"You were once quite a beauty, I recall. It seemed no wonder you caught Loki's eye. I doubt he would look twice at you now."

Her throat was dry from misuse, but she cracked out, "I doubt he would let you live if he knew what you had done."

Odin gave her a hard look, "In fact, Loki does know. He's known for centuries and done nothing. He has a new woman, one who is far smarter and more powerful than you ever were."

His stinging words brought another story. One that would float through her mind with the others, leaving her wondering what was the truth and what was a lie.

"If he does, then why am I still here?"

"You disobeyed your king."

"So I did for the man I love, yet you released Loki from his prison, and he killed your favorite son."

Silence, she wondered if he had left her, then his low voice spoke again, "Silly girl, Loki has been dead for centuries. The bowl of poison killed him."

Odin left her racking with new pain. She didn't know what was the truth. All of it hurt.

It only brought on a new scream of insanity.

* * *

Darcy jolted awake, her heart panging. She clutched her chest before being able to breath again. She felt as thought she had been told her brother was dead.

_What was his name? I have a brother?_

Darcy shook her head, of course she had a brother, David. Why would she think she didn't? She couldn't remember the last time she spoke with him, what with him still deployed.

So she got out of bed and changed into a fresh shirt. After making sure her necklace was tucked away, she left her room and checked Jane's empty room, until she heard a booming voice coming from the direction of the common area Pepper had shown her earlier. She followed the voice and found Jane sitting with Thor, listening to him talk about the last mission he had come from. Darcy lunged at his back and practically choked him with her arms.

"Thor! How dare you only chat with Jane. I'm highly offended."

He turned his head and smiled at her good-naturedly, "Hello Darcy, I did not know where you two were. You weren't at Shield and I was told Jane was here. She was telling me you now reside here."

She let go and said, "Yup, which means you are here now too, big guy. I hope Pepper does't mind though."

Jane said, "She doesn't. It was kind of hard to miss Thor running around looking for me. She said he can stay in my room."

"I hope my walls are soundproof."

Jane blushed red, "Darcy!"

"What? I'm just hoping they are!"

Thor didn't say a word as he watched the two squabble. He stared at Darcy as she smiled and couldn't help but think he was seeing the twin of Sigyn. Maybe even Sigyn herself. But that was ridiculous as she was dead and Darcy was only a mortal. Not a trace of magic on her. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking, but even if Sigyn were alive, would she have prevented Loki? How would she have reacted to his death, to Friggas?

Again, just what ifs'.

* * *

Loki crept through his mother's gardens to the hidden chamber beneath, posing as Odin had proven difficult as the god himself kept slipping in and out of the Odinsleep. When he was awake he would rage and lash out, but each time Loki dampened it until he was weak and would fall into the Odinsleep again. But the last time he was awake Odin stared long and hard at him. He spoke, "It's a shame I didn't keep you chained to that rock. Perhaps you would still be there now."

He knew of the rock. He'd never forget it. He had been chained to it after he killed Balder. His children ripped apart and used as his chains, that damned snake dripping it's venom onto his bare body. Racking pain that seemed to last for centuries. His only reprieve was when she held the bowl to stop the poison.

Her.

Sweet Sigyn.

Defying Odin and trying to ease his pain, all for naught when Odin found her and sent her straight to the darkness. Straight to Hel. Loki had tried for centuries to search for her soul, even outside of Hel, but not a flicker, not a speck could be found.

It was the worst transgression Odin had ever committed against him. To find out he wasn't Odin's son was just the tip of the iceberg that brought him crumbling down.

Sometimes he dreamed that she was still alive, that she was only just out of reach. Each time he would wake with painful sobs. He could remember her golden hair, her light green eyes, the way they sparkled with mischief.

She was the only thing that was grounding in his madness. When Thanos had tortured him, he remembered her. The way she played with their sons, how she ate, the way she played with her necklace, how soft her lips were. But Thanos used those memories, used them to make her dead and tortured, or worse, no longer wanting him and clinging to Thor.

Even when he was on Midgard, he could still feel her fingers on his arm, trying to pull him back.

Loki could have sworn he felt a pulse. But each time he turned she was not there. A ghost of his memories.

In his cells his mother would look at him with sadness, but once she had brought him a small peridot jeweled pendent, one he recognized. It held locks of Sigyn's hair, as well as their sons. He nearly wept. Instead he threw his bed.

Now here was Odin, daring to remind him of the last time he had seen his wife. It made him clench his fists and made him want to take a knife and cut Odin's throat. But he saw the gloating on Odin's face, no he would not give him that.

"As someone who is used to your cruelty now, it hardly matters that you remind me of things that remain in the past."

Odin sneered, "It appears you want to leave many things in the past, if that is so, then I shall leave it in the past."

He closed his eyes and slipped once more into the Odinsleep, leaving cryptic words for Loki. He didn't want Odin's words ringing in his head anymore, but once again, Odin had managed to make Loki hate him even more.

Loki stared at the man he once called father and pressed a hand to his forehead. He delved into Odin's mind, which was a dark place. He couldn't see what Odin was dreaming about, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Odin didn't dream. But there was something, a dark place that was humming with black magic.

He went towards it and heard tapping, as if someone was hitting a rock floor. The closer he got to it the louder it became, and with it were the whispering. One voice, jumping with words.

"No…none can…mgh…it's a hole…"

Was this one of the voices in Odin's head? He knew Odin was crazy, of course there were voices in his head. It was female though, and he could hear the uncertainty in the voice, "No, he can't touch that…it's not…NO, GO AWAY."

The scream blasted at him, more powerful than he had anticipated. He kept going towards the voice, eventually there was a rock tunnel. Odin's mind had it's own maze of tunnels, this one was the only one made of rock though. In a tiny room he saw a small figure, their head bowed towards their bent knees. Their hands were in between their legs laid flat on the floor, the tapping he had heard earlier was from them.

She twitched, he could see it was a woman now, dirty hair still covered her face. Loki could feel a familiar hum of magic pulsing from her, but before he could get any closer though, the chamber was gone and he was snapped back to his own mind.

"So there's something you wish to keep from me old man? Fine, keep your secrets. I'll just go ruin everything you've ever built."

So Loki left Odin to his sleep.

* * *

Thor ate with Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and his fellow Avengers. They all resided at Stark Tower, as Natasha, Clint, and Steve were all with Shield. They all had their own rooms of course. They would also join them for meals, a kind of team bonding as it was.

Clint and Tony always bickered, as they were now,

"Did you really have to shoot it with an arrow?"

"No, but it's fun."

"No, what's fun is shooting you with your own arrows and putting holes in your home."

"Oh please Stark, if one tiny hole is putting your panties in a twist then you really need to rethink your priorities."

"YOU SHOT A SPIDER WITH AN ARROW. THERE IS A HOLE IN MY WALL."

Clint spread his arms, "I hit it didn't I?"

"That's not the point!"

Pepper intervened, "Tony! The hole is the least of your concerns, need I remind you that we are still repairing and rebuilding the city? A hole in your wall is nothing. Besides, Clint will fix it, he promised."

"Aw Pepper, you weren't supposed to tell him I'd fix it. I wanted to keep bothering him."

Darcy piped up, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances for that."

Tony pointed a finger at her, "I swear if you two team up to antagonize me there will be repercussions. Besides Darcy, you should team up with me."

"Uh no, I don't think anyone can handle the two of us scheming and I don't need to give Jane any more panic attacks. So no thanks."

Darcy picked up her empty plate and dumped it into the dishwasher. She cleaned up the kitchen because she couldn't stand food messes, she didn't need mold or the like near her food thank you very much. She may be iffy about her own messes, but food is sacred.

After plopping down on the soft couch she powered up her Nook and returned to her previous place while reading. She continued to ignore the loud bickering until a handful of potatoes landed on the couch next to her, then she got up to return to her own room. As she left Tony spotted her Nook,

"Hey, what'd I say about foreign technology i.e. anything that doesn't have my name on it doesn't belong here!"

"Shove it Tony I'm reading!"

These were her parting words before disappearing to her room, Darcy turned on her iPod stereo to blare music so it would drown out the voices of the others. Normally she'd be more social, but she wanted to finish her book. Glad for the big window in her room she didn't bother to turn on a light and laid down on her bed. The soothing sound of classical violins filled the space and allowed her to focus on the words.

After reading for a while she decided to get up and stretch, her arms were above her head when she doubled over in pain. Bone deep pain. Her arms and legs felt like they were being scraped down to the bone and she felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Darcy clutched at her stomach in agony and tried to call out but her voice choked with pain.

Darcy fell to the floor next to her bed and she struggled to grab onto the bed to attempt to pull herself up, but couldn't find purchase. She finally slumped to the ground and blacked out but not before hearing a British voice ask, "Miss Lewis, are you alright?"

* * *

Sigyn gasped awake to find Odin once again standing over her. She was on her side and she could feel a bruise forming on her stomach from where she had been kicked.

"Good to find that you're back. I'd thought my fool of a son had gotten too far. Tell me, how does it feel to know that Loki was so close and you couldn't even feel it?"

A low cry hummed in her throat and she bit back tears. It was what Odin wanted and she could at least keep that from him.

"You know girl, you have surprised me with how long you've lasted. I'd have thought you would have given up long ago."

"Maybe I can still hope."

"Maybe that's the only thing keeping you alive to let me torture you."

Sigyn looked up at him and smiled with mirth, "Of course I want to stay alive so you can torture me."

"You forget girl, you were inches from Loki, and he didn't save you. He doesn't care about you."

"I've had enough of your lies Odin. Your lies have driven me to insanity. I don't even know if I'm lucid right now, I won't believe any more of your lies!"

Odin waved his hand and an image appeared, "Is this a lie?"

The image was of Loki coming towards her, he looked older, older than she had ever dreamed. He had a curious look in his eyes, but before he got close, he was ripped away.

A scream tore through her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter in the future idk


End file.
